<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars, The Sun, The Moon by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730217">The Stars, The Sun, The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ezra/ Prospect [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prospect - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gender Neutral, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra x GN reder oneshot<br/>I did this so any one can read :) <br/>Cee is mentioned often</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra / Gender Neutral Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ezra/ Prospect [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars, The Sun, The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes dance up to the sky as small flakes of snow trickle down. You were already feeling a little down. This was a long job. As the days drew to a close, you hoped for good weather, the kind to lift your spirits. The last three days there was a storm, today the snow. </p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, you pack up today’s haul and start back to your camp. Taking jobs solo came with several issues, loneliness being one of them. You wished you had someone to talk to. With 6 days left, the company could make it go by so much faster. </p>
<p>You also wonder about the man from your dreams. The brown eyes, curly hair, hawklike nose, and big smile. Who was he? Why were you dreaming of him? The dreams happened so often, some days you would look for him, only to find you were all alone on this small moon. </p>
<p>Once you have everything packed up, you dig in your pocket and unravel your music player. The box was smaller than the size of your palm but held whole worlds. It was your respite. You had 300 songs collected from all over the galaxy, some even from earth. </p>
<p>You put the headphones on and continue on your path through the woods. After a moment of feeling shitty, you take in the scenery and realize how beautiful the snow actually is.  </p>
<p>Your last two jobs were on cold moons. Your bones ached for somewhere warm. You wanted to feel the sun on your skin and even a little sweat. It would be a nice break from all the layers and curling up to yourself at night in your pod. </p>
<p>Though your line of work did have a few trustworthy harvesters, you grew weary after the last two groups you were with. Thus electing to take solo jobs in remote places. It was a decision you didn’t regret, at least not until now. </p>
<p>You start to hum along with the song when the sound of a pod landing interrupts your flow. Slipping the headphones off, you quickly hide your case in your pack and slip it back on. </p>
<p>No one was supposed to be here. It was your job for another 6 days. </p>
<p>You start to panic but stay stone-faced as you lift your railgun and peak through the clearing where a foreign pod sits. </p>
<p>When the pod door opens, you hold your breath. You knew how to defend yourself. But you hoped your good luck on solo jobs would have lasted a little longer. Sure, this was a risk, but you had such a good run. You only used violence when you needed to. </p>
<p>Whoever is inside is stalling. You grow impatient. </p>
<p>Finally, a person in a full suit steps out, helmet and all. You step out into the clearing, aiming at them. </p>
<p>“This is my job, under contract. You can’t be here.” You yell. </p>
<p>When the person turns around, you almost lose your grip on the gun but quickly recover. It’s the man from your dreams. Even from a distance, you can tell it's him. </p>
<p>He raises his left hand high in the air, you notice the right arm is missing. </p>
<p>“I mean you no harm, I only had the misfortune of a most disturbing rattling in my pod. I thought it wise to choose a place to land to save my life before I plummet into the darkness of the galaxy.”  </p>
<p>He smiles softly to disarm you. It sort of works, but you won't let him see that. </p>
<p>“Well... “ you pause. He had a good point. And his pod did look like one of those older models. You had reasons to shoot on sight or scare people off in the past, but this didn’t feel like one of them. </p>
<p>The stranger waits for you to finish your thought, his hand still in the air. </p>
<p>“I promise, I am no threat to you friend. Unless you force me to be.” </p>
<p>You square your shoulders, “I have no intention of hurting you unless I need to, and trust me,  I can and will.” </p>
<p>He makes a face and nods, “noted.” </p>
<p>You take a deep breath and quickly glance at his pod, then him. “What's the sound?” </p>
<p>“Pardon me?” He shouts back. </p>
<p>“The sound, what does it sound like?” </p>
<p>He smirks, “Are you skilled with such things, little bird?” </p>
<p>You tense your brows and motion to the pod with the rail gun. “The sound?” </p>
<p>“Ah, I’m not in the habit of imitating machines. However, it sounds something like this...” He makes the sound. You lower your weapon slightly. </p>
<p>“That could be your engine.” You say casually. The knowledge seems to put a glint in his eyes. </p>
<p>“A mechanic.” </p>
<p>“Sort of, my parents were.“ You pause. “You know you don't need that here. The air is safe.” You point to his helmet. </p>
<p>“Kevva above,” he removes the helmet with a sigh of relief, “it's been some time since I breathed in the fresh air. Minus the status of my pod, I consider this a blessing.” </p>
<p>He seems genuine. You can’t help but think of your dreams. Was this Kevvas way of giving you your wish of companionship? Even if it was, you didn't know this man, even if his eyes were kind and warm. No one ever truly knows anyone, especially on the Green. Caution was always the best foot to lead with. </p>
<p>You have an idea. </p>
<p>Your eyes travel to his missing arm, he follows your line of sight. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me. It took some getting used to and some great frustration but, I reckon I’ve made peace with it.” </p>
<p>“When did it happen? How?” </p>
<p>He takes a slow step forward, “ I was on an alien moon. The pollen infested my wound before I could save my arm.” </p>
<p>“That’s awful.” </p>
<p>“It surely was, kind soul. That was over a year ago,” he looks at his phantom arm, “we’re in a better place now. If it was just me, I would have surely met my end on that moon. Kevva bless her heart.” </p>
<p>“Her?” You ask, lowering the gun. You take two steps closer. </p>
<p>“My dau - Cee. I have no children. She’s like my daughter.” </p>
<p>“She saved your life?” You take another step closer. </p>
<p>“Twice over, and spared it.” He relaxes his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Is she...with you?” </p>
<p>“No, Cees in school. She’s smarter than anyone I know...good of her to make use of that.” </p>
<p>You nod and lower the rail gun completely. After a moment, you speak. “What's your name?” </p>
<p>He smiles. It's almost like he’s relieved you are not going to shoot him. “I’m Ezra.” </p>
<p>You tell him your name. The way it sounds as he repeats it gives you butterflies. </p>
<p>“Look,” you hook your railgun around your back and walk up to him. The closer you get, the more you feel your cheeks heat up. He’s handsome and rugged, exactly like your dreams. </p>
<p>“How about a deal? If it’s possible, I can help you with your pod. In return, if you can, can you help me harvest? I’ve been at this for longer than I care to say. Honestly, some help would be nice...just, don’t cross me or try anything. I’m one of the best shots I know. I never miss.” </p>
<p>Ezra chuckles, seeming more amused than threatened or offended. “Y/n,” he says softly, “ though I have had many unsavory and selfish moments in my life, I am, as I stand before you now, not a threat. You can keep that weapon of yours trained on me if you’d like. Until you’re comfortable.” </p>
<p>You study his eyes, his expression. You can tell he's lived a hard life, he's likely taken lives and made unsavvy decisions as he admitted himself. But, something in you trusts him, it's like you can see his soul; it makes you feel safe, warm. </p>
<p>“Alright, Ezra, “you extend your hand, he takes it “we have a deal.” </p>
<p>….</p>
<p>4 days later </p>
<p>The water is cool against your skin as you drag your hands through the water. The assortment of beautiful stones sparkles in the sunlight. </p>
<p>“Gem!” Ezra calls. </p>
<p>“Over here.” You look over your shoulder with a smile as he nears you. The oversized sweater makes him look like a teddy bear. His curls are wilder than usual today. The desire to snuggle him consumes you.  </p>
<p>You pat the ground next to you. “Look what I found.” </p>
<p>Ezra sits beside you and plants a kiss on your shoulder, then your cheek. You lean into it. </p>
<p>“I was curious where you wandered off to.” </p>
<p>“Yesterday, when we were working, I looked over this way and swear I saw flickers of light. So, since you were still sleeping, I figured I would check it out. Look at that, aren't they beautiful?” You look at the water and observe them while he observes you. </p>
<p>After a moment, Ezra looks at the water, then the stones. </p>
<p>“They are truly a vision little bird. Still, you are the star, the sun,” he kisses you cheek, “the moon.” </p>
<p>“Mmmm,” you coo and tilt your head back to kiss him. As his lips meet yours, you rest a palm against his cheek. </p>
<p>When the kiss breaks, he notices the worry in your eyes. </p>
<p>“What is it?” He asks. </p>
<p>“How wonderful this is I can’t help but think about time. I have 2 days left on this job. I spent all this time feeling like everything was taking too long, then I met you. We only have 6 days. I just feel so robbed...I don’t want this to end.” </p>
<p>Ezra rubs your lower back with his hand. “Who says it has to?” </p>
<p>You shrug and look down. </p>
<p>“No one. But if we are to be realistic, I go back to where I came and so do you. Your pod is fixed. You have nothing tying you to me anymore.” </p>
<p>Ezra frowns. “Gem, do not speak that way. This,” he moves his hand from your back and places it over your chest, then his own, “ties us. If I was staying for your services I would have left days ago. You fixed my pod in a blink.” </p>
<p>You feel awful, of course, he wasn't using you. “ sorry.” </p>
<p>“No,” he lifts your chin with his fingertips, you look into his eyes, “your argument is valid. We are to be realistic. Our fantasy bubble has a time limit, at least as far as this moon is concerned. But it is up to us what comes after. That’s a little something I needed reminding about myself. You can thank Cee for that. I was in rough shape for a while, after the arm...she got me back on track.” </p>
<p>You smile and caress his face. “I have got to meet this Cee.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Ezra rests his hand on the side of your neck, “Cee’s birthday is in 11 days. I plan to be back for that, with a gift. I’ve tracked down an original copy of a book that is very dear to her. It's of the most importance I get it to her in person. It would give me great pleasure if you were inclined to accompany me.” </p>
<p>You feel your heart swell and wrap your arms around him, pulling Ezra beneath your body. Planting kisses all over his lips and face, you reply with excitement. </p>
<p>“Of course Ezra, I’d love to go!” </p>
<p>“It is done then,” he kisses your chin, “let’s get work done early today. I’d like to get to warmer activities.” </p>
<p>You purr and brush your lips against his, your body tingling to his words. You couldn't wait to be wrapped up with Ezra under your blankets again, your bodies intertwined as you made sweet music together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>